


A Fair Exchange

by twtd



Category: The Worst Witch (TV 2017), The Worst Witch - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 13:01:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17366336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twtd/pseuds/twtd
Summary: What would it take to get Hecate to voluntarily wear pink?She pressed her face into it and took a deep breath. That was the real appeal of the slightly threadbare garment. It smelled undoubtedly of Pippa and was softer than anything Hecate owned. She was amazed that Pippa hadn’t missed it yet. On a night like tonight, when Pippa felt too far away and they likely wouldn’t see each other for several weeks, it was a balm to Hecate’s soul.





	A Fair Exchange

**Author's Note:**

> Just some fluff to try to get my writing mojo back.

Hecate didn’t know exactly when she had acquired it. At some point when Pippa had spent the night, obviously. But she had found it in the back of her drawer of night things even though it wasn’t, strictly speaking, something designed to be slept in. In fact, Hecate couldn’t think of a time when wearing it would be appropriate, though clearly, Pippa had thought it fitting for some occasion but then left it behind. 

Hecate held the hoodie in her hands as she looked down at it. Despite her questions, it looked warm and the castle was particularly drafty that night. It was a subdued, pastel pink. It looked as though a few more washings would leave it more of a cream color, much less garish than what Pippa generally wore and far less offensive to Hecate’s sensibilities even though it wasn’t in the dark colors she preferred. 

She pressed her face into it and took a deep breath. That was the real appeal of the slightly threadbare garment. It smelled undoubtedly of Pippa and was softer than anything Hecate owned. She was amazed that Pippa hadn’t missed it yet. On a night like tonight, when Pippa felt too far away and they likely wouldn’t see each other for several weeks, it was a balm to Hecate’s soul. 

It was far too romantic, really, but Hecate found she didn’t want to stop herself. She unzipped the hoodie and slipped it on over her nightgown. It was late but she still had at least another hour of marking to do. She had opted for comfort while she did it. Pippa’s hoodie was one more layer to that comfort. It wasn’t like anyone would see her wearing it. 

The smell of Pippa’s perfume surrounded her and the rigidity of her spine relaxed just a bit. In that moment, she would have given anything to pull Pippa into her arms. It couldn’t be though. Pippa was at Pentangle’s dealing with a nerve-racking, if routine, inspection and after that, the end of the semester would be upon them and they both would be incredibly busy. The first week of the winter break was a month away and it would be the first time they would be able to see one another again. 

Hecate snuggled down into the hoodie just a bit further then made her way to her desk. She sunk into her chair and pulled a stack of papers over to begin marking them. She got through half the stack before she looked up again and rubbed her eyes. The rest would have to wait until the next day. 

“I see you got my present.” The voice rang out from her mirror and across her office. Hecate startled as she turned her chair around to face the mirror. Her cheeks were scarlet even though the person on the other side was only Pippa. She resisted the urge to transfer it off of her body. That would only make the situation more obvious. 

“Is that what it is?” Hecate shifted uncomfortably in her chair. She felt like she had been caught doing something forbidden. 

“Mmhmm.” Pippa smiled a small, mischievous smile. “I left it there last time I visited. I thought you might miss me. I never quite expected that you would wear it, though I certainly hoped you would. I definitely never thought I’d get to see you in it.” 

“Yes, well.” Hecate didn’t have a good explanation for why she was wearing it, not one that she wanted to share anyway. It would be too much to tell Pippa that it was the closest she could get to having Pippa’s arms around her. It sounded far too needy. “Were you calling for a reason?” Better to simply deflect attention away from her sartorial choices. 

“Just because I missed you and wanted to see your face and hear your voice. I know it’s late. I almost didn’t expect you would still be awake. I thought I’d take the chance though.” Pippa’s smile turned soft. Hecate only just stopped herself from reaching out to touch the surface of her mirror. It would wind up smudged if she did that and bring her no closer to touching Pippa. 

“I…” Hecate took a deep breath. “I missed you as well.” It was difficult to admit but she did it anyway. It was just Pippa. Pippa had seen her in far more intimate moments. She shouldn’t be so reluctant to share her feelings. 

“We’ll be together soon enough. At least, that’s what I keep telling myself. If you want to know the truth, I’m counting down the days. I have you written down on my calendar.” It was Pippa’s turn to blush, though not as badly as Hecate had. 

Hecate couldn't keep a small smile off of her mouth. Pink really was a becoming color on Pippa, even she had to admit that. It drew her attention back to the hoodie that enveloped her. "I suppose you'll be wanting this back then? Or I can send it via post." Even as she offered, she felt reluctant to follow through. Now that the hoodie was on her body, she had become oddly attached to it. 

"I wouldn't have left it if I intended for you to return it." Pippa looked at her indulgently. "I told you it was a gift."

"I…" Hecate knew she should probably say something cutting, something disdainful about the color or the informality of the garment, but she was warm and she was comfortable and she was as surrounded by Pippa as she could be under the circumstances. "Thank you." 

"Well, to be honest, I did take something in trade." A flash of magic later and black enveloped Pippa's torso. Hecate pursed her lips at the sheepish expression on Pippa's face. Pippa now wore Hecate's second favorite jumper. She had wondered where it had gotten off to, but Cackle's laundry did occasionally lose garments for short periods of time and she didn't wear it often. 

"So I see." Hecate let her eyes roam over Pippa. The jumper's sleeves were too long on Pippa and rather than pushing them up, she pulled her hands inside them, and it seemed like she was snuggling into the folds of fabric around the neck. The entire effect was not displeasing. "And I suppose, in the interest of equity, you want me to let you keep it?" 

"Exactly. In the interest of equity." Mirth lit Pippa's eyes. 

"I suppose that's acceptable." 

"Good," Pippa said before she sighed. "Unfortunately, it's gotten late and I have an early day tomorrow. I should go. I'm sure you need your rest as well."

Hecate checked the time on the watch around her neck. It was much later than she thought it was. Pippa had a way of distracting her from things like that. "Of course." She let the watch hand freely again. "I… I'll talk to you soon."

"Hecate, I really am counting down the days." 

"So am I." Hecate closed the mirror connection. She needed to get into bed. She transferred herself to her bedroom, pulled down her covers, and still wearing Pippa's hoodie, got into bed.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are amazing and I'm on tumblr @twtd11


End file.
